Yaocuauhtli
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: YO Te MALDIGO- decía con una voz apacible, sin rastro de miedo pero sí de odio.El recuerdo lo bombardeo de nuevo, España sabía algo muy claro Mexico nunca olvidaba. ¿Una oportunidad? diferente y mitico


Hoy quize intentar algo diferente... lo dejo enteramente a su criterio. Y los dejo por que Me espera la fiesta, como toda buena mexicana, a tras nochar y mañana al desfile militar.

¡VIVA MEXICO!

Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella (en su mayoria) No

* * *

><p>Porque hoy estaba todo bien, si la seguridad excesiva no había faltado en algunos estados. Pero hoy todo estaría bien, porque hoy todos tenían algo muy claro. Hoy su corazón tenía calma, y él tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, una que contagiaba alegría, que inundaba a todos los presentes de una quietud casi perfecta, los gritos en las calles, las miles de banderas, los miles de colores, que se centraban en Verde, Blanco y Rojo, Las águilas que decoraban sombreros, los zarapes al mero estilo de las Adelita de antaño, los niños de revolucionarios, las niñas de Adelita o Insurgentes, y todos con el corazón en alto, y el pecho lleno de orgullo, pues hoy todos tenían algo en Común, Hoy era su día, uno que marco hace 201 años, lágrimas y heridas pero que ahora le daba un eterno orgullo. Tras un hermoso discurso se paseaba por la sala de Banderas del Heroico Colegio Militar, las banderas que representaban a los "amigos de su nación", estaban perfectamente iluminadas por la tenue luz que adornaba aquel bello salón, y al centro, dentro de una dorada vitrina estaba su símbolo patrio. Ese que todos amaban pero que esperaban que nunca se ondeara. Ese que era una parte importante de él, como hace un tiempo lo fueran los lentes que ahora el gringo portaba.<p>

– La bandera de Guerra– dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el joven castaño sonrió y se giró a ver a su invitado, no previsto.

– Aun cuando importa tanto para mí, aun cuando mi alma está ligada a lo que ella representa, esta representa la parte de mí que no deseo ver afuera– dijo el joven sonriéndole al Español frente a él.

– Te vez muy bien en ese traje– dijo el español esbozando una sonrisa, tenía puesto su uniforme militar, ese lleno de condecoraciones, ese que con el paso de los años había tomado un valor, simbólico para él y para su nación.

– ¿Las condecoraciones de los hombros son nuevas? – dijo sonriendo el español.

– Sedena y Semar– dijo sonriendo, el español se acercó y se posó a su lado mirando la bandera que permanecía en su letárgico sueño.

– Mi pueblo el día de hoy coreara a una bandera llena de paz, una bandera simbólica, al grito de Viva México, y esta bandera estará aquí, igual que yo esperando nunca ser ondeada, Bordada con ORO y llena de las condecoraciones más altas que mi país puede dar, la única bandera que podría convocar a todo un pueblo a la lucha–

– Pedro, mi niño– España le puso la mano en el hombro derecho y el joven sonrió

– Un niño de más de 200 años– rio con gracia, logrando que el Español lo siguiera. España miro a las demás banderas, Reino unido, China, España, Rusia, Honduras, Brasil, Jamaica, Chile, Perú, Belice, USA, Alemania, Irak, Irán, Corea del Norte y Sur, Japón, entre otras… su niño tenía una facilidad muy grata para tener como amigos a muchas naciones, unas muy gratas y otras con las que ya de por si era difícil convivir.

– Sin duda te vez muy Majo– dijo el español sonriéndole como lo hacía cuando era solo un niño

– Gracias, nos vamos, este lugar no es para hacer fiestas– respondió con una sonrisa, España lo miro y sonrió de nueva cuenta. El mexicano se acercó y abrió el atrio de la bandera de guerra sorprendiendo al español. Se quitó una insignia del hombro y le acomodo con una tremenda precaución en el estandarte que poseía la condecorada bandera.

– Feliz cumpleaños 201, mi hermoso Yaocuauhtli– dijo el joven tras cerrar el atrio y girarse camino acomodándose el bonete de su traje,

– ¿MEXICO?– dijo el español, mirando a la bandera.

– ¿Sí?– respondió el mexicano sin detener sus pasos.

– ¿Porque dejaste tu insignia en esa bandera?– dijo alcanzandole

– Es la insignia que me dieron hace un año, por mi bicentenario, creo, que es mejor que yaocuauhtli la tenga– respondió sonriendo

– ¿Quién?– inquirió el Español confundido

– La bandera de Guerra, esa parte de mi gente de mi pueblo, esa que es capaz de morir por defender lo que es suyo, su libertad, esa parte está en todo mi ser, pero solo esa bandera tiene el poder de hacerlo salir a flor de piel, Hace 200 años no existía esa bandera… pero desde que Existe, ha tomado el simbólico lugar que le corresponde… Si no crees pregúntale al Gringo– dijo sonriente y aventurándose a continuar su recorrido.

– ¿Yaocuau?– trato de pronunciar

– Yaocuauhtli– le completo el moreno menor

– ¿Qué significa?– el mexicano se detuvo, se giró hacia su Antiguo conquistador, padre y ahora "Amigo"

– Guerrero Águila– dijo el menor, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. El español solo atino a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Algo en su mente se removió un poco a su época de conquistador, cuando un joven Imperio Azteca le hizo frente con ese orgullo latente de su propia tierra. En preciso al momento cuando ya a sus pies ese orgullo no desaparecía<p>

– ¿Estáis entendiendo que vos morirás?– dijo con una mofa burlesca, propia de su modo imperial

– Tecmictiani, nehuatl nimexica tlatelchihualiztli– decía con una voz apacible, sin rastro de miedo pero sí de odio el joven y caído Imperio guerrero.( Homicida, YO Te MALDIGO)

– Rezando a tus dioses, no obtendrás el perdón de tu vida… Acepta que este es vuestro Fin–

– In tlahtocayotl ihuic Yaocuauhtli. Tlatihuani in zatlatzonco ihuic hueliti–Dijo y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, cerró los ojos y aceptando el destino que conocía sintió el acero del hacha atravesar su cuerpo, que se convertiría en ese momento, parte del manto celeste, que eternamente iluminara a su pueblo. (El nacimiento del guerrero Águila, Marcara el Final de tu poder)

– Teopixqui– grito una desgarrada voz, mientras que un pequeño Niño cubierto de lágrimas corría hacia el inerte cuerpo que desaparecía en un brillo casi mágico. (padre-Forma cariñosa y respetuosa de llamar al sustento de la Familia y representante del orden familiar)

* * *

><p>– España, Venga, están por dar el Grito– apresuro el menor, corriendo y jalando al mayor. – y quiero cambiarme a mi traje de charro–<p>

– Ahh, si– dijo el mayor para correr detrás del menor, no tenía mucha idea de lo que aquel joven imperio le había dicho pero tenía la seguridad, que era algo que ya había pasado. Y que seguiría pasando. Salieron encontrándose con el resto de las naciones. Que esperaban a el mexicano para festejarlo, no era una fiesta como la de América, ni tan vacía como las de algunos europeos, era por decirlo romper los esquemas. Porque después de todo México era un país…Diferente. La fiesta prosiguió, con esa alegría propia del país, propia de la joven nación, que se regocijaba y alegraba a sus invitados, con Comida, Dulces, Música de Mariachis, y Charros.

España miraba al su joven niño con cierta calma.

– ¿Qué pasa bastardo?– inquirió el italiano sureño

– Lovi, a veces creo que estas fechas me duelen un poco, pero… verlo tan feliz… Verlo crecer así, sin lugar a Dudas… él es una gran nación– veía a su pequeño abrazar a Brasil y darle obligadamente una cocada bañada de chocolate. El brasileño tragaba con dificultad pues el dulce aunque muy rico se le pegaba con ganas en el paladar. Por su parte Argentina y Estados unidos ya tenían un conflicto de hombría, que fue interceptado por el mexicano y una Jícara llena de Mezcal y una botella del mejor tequila de Tequila Jalisco. Si querían probarse como Hombres, que lo hicieran como los Hombres, con la botella y las pistolas, aunque si todo salía bien con las copas, en cuestión de un rato ya estaría tratándose hasta de "compotototas" (ósea que andarían tan embrutecidos que se dirían que se querían y que eran más que Hermanos)

– México-da, será uno con Rusia-da– dijo el eslavo dándole una curiosa botella con forma de maguey

– JAJAJA, Esta linda…¿Vodka?– dijo sonriendo el ruso asintió

– Gracias– respondió y se dirigió hacia una gran mesa donde la coloco un extremo cuidado. Entre muchos regalos, y entonces fue jalado por Italia del norte, que le llamaba para darle un saludo y obligar a Alemania que les tomara Fotos.

– Si es un gran Bambino– dijo el italiano del sur, abrazando a su esposo.

– Lovi– sentencio el español, besando su frente. Desvió su mirada al Heroico Colegio Militar Naval. Y pensando en aquella bandera, aquella que era, y siempre seria la forma física del Enorme orgullo que un pueblo heredo y modifico, para ser Libre.

– ¡VIVA MEXICO!– grito el Mexicano y haciendo coro con su voz de charro se acompañó del mariachi para entonar con su acorde voz, unas cuantas piezas de mariachi y charrería.

– _"Yo soy mexicano, mi tierra es bravía, palabra de macho que no hay otra tierra más linda y más brava, que la tierra mía"_– canto el joven logrando que todos le miraran de dejaran por un momento el Tequila y la fiesta. Para mirar al joven que dijo con voz rasposa y seductora aquella frase para pedirle a Antonio que lo acompañara en el escenario mientras el mariachi ya entonaba la melodía

– _"Yo soy mexicano y orgullo lo tengo, nací despreciando la vida y la muerte y si echo bravatas, también las sostengo"_– entonaron el Mexicano y el Español, y aunque Antonio tenía muy buena voz, para todos era bien claro quién era el charro en aquella situación

– _"Mi orgullo es ser charro, valiente y braga'o, traer mi sobrero con plata borda'o, que naiden me diga que soy un raja'o"– _Sus Hermanos u primos sonrieron ante lo cierto que podía sónar aquello, no cabía duda que el joven cantaba la pura verdad.

– _"Correr mi caballo, en pelo monta'o, pero más que todo seré enamora'o yo soy mexicano, muy atravesa'o"_– El español lo acompañaba en todo menos en las partes donde entonaba el estribillo de ser Mexicano, aun así se divertía de lo lindo y en la parte de enamorado, no había dudado ni un instante lanzarle un beso a su esposo, que ya con un par de Tequilas arriba estaba actuando muy dócil. Y se sonrojo maldiciéndole por lo bajo.

– _"Yo soy mexicano, por suerte mía, la vida ha querido que por todas partes se me reconozca por mi valentía" – _canto el muchacho Abrazando a su padre y mirando a sus hermanos.

– Si no me creen pregúntenle al Gringo y al Franchute aquel– dijo apuntando a los dos rubios, uno ya abrazado de Argentina que aun controlando el alcohol le daba por su lado, mientras que Francia cortejaba con las muchas jóvenes vestidas de Adelita, recibiendo tirones de vez en cuando de Canadá, que ya con el Tequila en la sangre, tenía su vena francesa un poco más a flote, pero con cordura.

– _"Yo soy mexicano, de naiden me fío y como Cuauhtémoc cuando estoy sufriendo, antes que rajarme, me aguanto y me río"– _ esa parte España no le entono, el recuerdo del viejo imperio lo bombardeo de nuevo, pero el brazo de Pedro lo regreso a la realidad. –Fue hace mucho, yo ya lo he superado– dijo el menor bajamente como si leyera su mente, Antonio sabía algo muy claro, su hijo conocía el dolor y lo superaba, pero mil veces le había demostrado que algo en el nunca olvidaba

– _"Me gusta el sombrero, echado de la'o, pistola que tenga cacha de pela'o, fumar en hojita tabaco pica'o, jugar a los gallos, saberme afama'o, pero más que todo, ser enamora'o"– _esta vez entonaron y mal entonaron todos, sorprendiendo al mexicano que sonrió orgulloso, e impulsando su voz entono la última parte el solo y con el simple estribillo final de la música

– _"Yo soy mexicano, muy atravesa'o"– _alargo la última silaba tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron y sin romper con el ritmo de la voz, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las alabanzas el menor miro entonces sobre el celeste nocturno, iluminado de las flores de fuego que eran la pirotecnia, un Águila volar hacia el Heroico Colegio Militar Naval. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y quitándose el sombrero y cubriendo un poco su rostro, se permitió un rastro de nostalgia.

– Yo soy Yaocelotl, tu siempre serás Yaocuauhtli, dos guerreros una misma razón, un solo corazón– murmuro y arrojo el sombrero con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro. (Guerrero Jaguar, Guerrero Águila)

– Esto es Fiesta y se acaba hasta que se Acaba– grito corriendo hacia los demás dispuesto a festejar, ya mañana tendría que atender asuntos legales, asistir desde temprano al desfile del ejército, donde vestiría el uniforme de Militar y las cientos de conmemoraciones, donde Yaocuauhtli seria expuesta dentro del Colegio para tomar protesta ante ella y el sonreiría bobamente pues al tenerla en manos seria de nuevo la representación de una Nación completa, y no solo la parte que todos conocían, seria de nuevo y por minutos, el fiero guerrero que España conoció y el que Estados Unidos aun subestimaba.

Pero por hoy la fiesta era suya. Y la disfrutaría como todo buen mexicano.

* * *

><p>El lenguaje usado es Náhuatl ( no soy una experta, en el idioma pero le hago el mejor intento)<p>

¿y que me dicen se merece un Review?

Critiquenlo como gusten, este no podia dejarlo pasar, la bandera de Guerra (EXISTE) Todos los militares y navales, cientificos y gobernantes toman protesta ante ella...bueno la mayoria.

Yaocuauhtli: el guerrero Aguila, era el encargado de proteger al imperio ante los ataques (se cree, en un mito) que defendio hasta el final la mitologica Aztlan y que le dejo encomendado su cargo al noble guerrero Yaocelotl, cuando el volviera a Nacer, ambos estarian completos, y tendrian entonces la fuerza para proteger a todo su pueblo.

Es un mito muy padre, y algo enredoso. Tambien dice que Yaocuauhtli no estaria con el Guerrero jaguar siempre, pues era su naturaleza no acercarse, amenos que tuvieran un enemigo en sus tierras. por eso pense que Yaocuauhtli podria ser la bandera de guerra, una bandera que no se ondea pues solo se hace cuando el pueblo es convocado a las Armas. 1867 fue la ultima vez (Guerra Mexico-Estados Unidos)

Tambien se le llama Bandera de Oro, y si esta bordada con Hilo de Oro. bueno eso dicen.

La cancion es YO Soy Mexicano, del charro Jorge Negrete. (en paz descanse)

VIVA MEXICO y que descancen, besos y abrazos

ADIU


End file.
